Sam and Freddie?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam and Freddie becomes a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Emily Frazer from Scotland. She's a true highland girl and also very sweet and cute.**

* * *

**Sam and Freddie...?**

**Sam and Freddie are both 21 now. Today they are at the local sushi place, having lunch. Carly isn't with them because she's a little sick.**

"I bet ya're kinda sad about Carly not being here." says Sam.

"Actually not. I'm glad you and I got some time alone." says Freddie.

"Oh, why?" says Sam, surprised.

"Because I like you." says Freddie.

"Yeah, we're friends." says Sam.

"Right, but I meant as more than friends. I like you, sexy Sam." says Freddie.

"Do ya, man? I like you too." says Sam.

Freddie and Sam has liked each other for a long time, but hasn't wanted to truly admit it...until right here and now.

"Ever dreamed 'bout fuckin' me?" says Sam.

"Many times." says Freddie.

"Cool. I've had dreams about your dick." says Sam.

"That's nice. Positive dreams, I hope." says Freddie.

"Erotic dreams." says Sam with a sexy smile.

"Alright. Good." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Nice." says Freddie.

"During the past year or so you've really become a macho man." says Sam.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says Freddie.

Sam's had feelings for Freddie longer than a year, but during the past year Freddie has become taller and more mature, manly and confident and this has made Sam love him even more than she already did.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

Freddie love that Sam's boobs have grown to D-cup and that she is even more sexual than she was a few years ago.

"When we're done here, maybe we can go somewhere and fuck?" says Sam.

"Great idea." says Freddie.

"I know." says Sam.

"Sexy." says Freddie.

"Yes." says a happy Sam.

"Sam, I assume you're still on pills so I don't need a condom. Am I correct?" says Freddie.

"Correct. I use pills." says Sam.

"That's good." says Freddie.

"Yup, so true. I love cum in my pussy." says Sam.

"I'm sure you do." says Freddie.

50 minutes later.

Sam and Freddie enter a hotel room.

"Fuck me, dude." says Sam as she takes off almost all her clothes, leaving only socks and bra on.

"Alright, my slut." says Freddie as he takes off his shoes and his jacket and unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

Sam smile in joy when she sees that Freddie's dick is stiff and 10 inches long.

"Nice big dick ya have. I like that." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Freddie.

"Do me...I am ready for ya." says Sam as she lean back against a pile of pillows on the bed.

"Sure." says Freddie as he slide his dick deep into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a horny and happy Sam.

It feels very good for her to be fucked by Freddie.

"You're good at this!" moans Sam.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" moans Freddie.

"Of course!" moans Sam.

Freddie's dick easy fit in Sam's pussy since Sam's pussy is very wet and Sam is experienced when it comes to sex.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Sam.

Sam is happy that Freddie is so good at fucking her, even though he is not experienced.

It almost seems like Sam's pussy and Freddie's dick was made to fit each other.

"Fuck! That feels awesome!" moans Sam.

"It's really good for me too!" moans Freddie.

"Alright, dude!" moans Sam.

Freddie fuck harder and faster and Sam enjoy it very much.

Sam smile sexy to show how wonderful it is for her.

"I can tell that you enjoy this!" moans Freddie ina deep manly tone.

"Clearly so do you, Freddie! Your dick is hard as hell and me love!" moans Sam in her best porno-voice.

"Yeah, this is damn sexy!" moans Freddie.

"So true, indeed, my man!" moans Sam.

"Nice!" moans Freddie.

"Amazing!" moans Sam.

Sam's boobs move to the solid rythm of the intense fucking.

It is raw, sexy, sweaty fucking with true love and passion and it feels very good for both Sam and Freddie.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Fuck!" moans Freddie.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum a lot in Sam's pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans a very happy Sam as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"That was very good." says Freddie as he is about to pull out his dick from Sam's pussy.

"Yeah and stay in me until your dick goes soft, me like when guys do that." says Sam.

"Okay, Sam." says Freddie as he keep his dick in Sam's pussy.

5 minutes later, Freddie's dick goes soft and drop out from Sam's pussy.

"Thanks for fuckin' me today." says Sam.

"My pleasure. It was awesome." says Freddie.

"I know." says Sam.

"Let's keep this a secret from Carly for now." says Freddie.

"Good idea. She's not sexual so we'll do that, for sure." says Sam.

"Alright, my sexy girlfriend." says Freddie, giving Sam a kiss.

"Yup, my boyfriend." says Sam.

"Damn cool that we're a couiple now, all suddenly." says Freddie.

"Right, but it's not so suddenly. We had sex and it was love in it so of course we're a couple. I am your girlfriend, your private slut, your sexy bitch." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie.

"And don't worry. Now that I'm with you, I will not have sex withh other guys. My pussy belong to you, man." says Sam.

"That's nice. My dick belongs to you then." says Freddie.

"Not exactly. Your dick is still your property 'cause no chick can own that." says Sam.

"Okay." says Freddie.

The next day.

"You guys seem very close." says Carly.

"We've simply become better friends than we were." says Sam.

"Oh, really? So cute!" says Carly, happy that Sam and Freddie are even closer as friends now.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

"Sweet." says Carly.

Carly does not suspect that Sam and Freddie are dating.

"Thank shit Carly is so clueless to the fact you and me are together." whisper Freddie.

"Indeed, man." whisper Sam.

"Yeah, babe." whisper Freddie.

At a moment when Carly doesn't see it, Sam gives Freddie a sexy kiss.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
